


Late Arrival

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Aerith arrives home late much to Cloud's distaste and needs to show her who's in charge.





	Late Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Clerith smut.

Something was different with his eyes.

The way he was staring at her, his eyebrows a bit furrowed, a hand holding her arm back against the wall. It didn't take but a moment for him to steal a kiss from her.

“Where have you been?” He asked, a ring of aggravation in his tone.

“Out. Tifa--”

“Of course,” he scoffed. “You're late, probably out taking lap dances from her.”

“You said I can go out--”

“Until 10,” he answered. “It's nearly midnight. I trust you, but I get worried.”

She sighed tilting her head down out of shame. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset.”

He nodded, bringing his mouth beside her ear. “Maybe you need to learn a lesson, little lady.”

Aerith felt her stomach drop and a lump form in her throat. Where did  _ that _ come from? She felt his gentle breathing on her neck, as he lowered his head. “W-what?”

He left out a heavy sigh, Aerith being tickled from his warm breath. “I said, you're being bad.”

This was different, a completely new character for Cloud. His voice was annoyed, his breathing was harsh, and his eyes...his eyes were hungry. She had a feeling she would want this to last.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

He lifted his head, a smug smile on his face. He seemed...excited to be in this position. And honestly, she was too.

Immediately her jacket was off. Cloud threw it behind himself and began kissing her roughly. He pushed her against the wall, his hands running up her arms harshly. They reached the straps of her dress and he began pushing them down. She helped out, moving her shoulders and arms to get her top down.

His kiss was vicious. It felt empowering she felt his lips playfully snatch hers, tongue peaking in her mouth, pushing her further against the wall. The pressure of his body against hers was enough to make her moan delightfully.

His hands moved to unbutton her dress, and when it fell to the floor, he groaned at the feeling of her nearly bare body against him.

She fumbled to the edge of his tank top, but his hands stopped her. 

“Not yet. To bed.”

He tugged her to their room, kissing her as she fell on the bed. Placing himself between her legs, he began kissing her body. His hands skidded across her bare skin, and once her chest was exposed, the touching got rougher. He grabbed at her, his mouth sliding across her body, gnawing the white skin and turning it red. Aerith tried to grab his pants or whatever clothes he had on to rip them off. 

He groaned when her hands went under his shirt, feeling his muscles, rubbing his back and returning the feeling she was receiving. She quickly went to his pants to push them off, and he kicked off the rest, collapsing on top of her, their bare bodies finally together. 

Aerith being just turned on was an understatement. At this point, she reached her maximum levels of wanting Cloud. Her hands ran through his blond hair, her hips rolling, waiting for him to use her like he was tonight.

He reached to her arm and threw it down against the bed, repeating the same motion with the other one as well. He held her wrists in place, moving his body side to side to open her legs more.

She felt her body immediately heat up when he smiled and moved into her. Her reaction was immediate, her body squirming and replicating his motions with her. She clenched her hands and closed her eyes, taking in the sweet moment of an actually dominant Cloud.

“Keep your eyes open.”

Aerith felt like she had to obey him to keep this going at the pace it was. She opened her eyes, catching his figure and fierce blue eyes staring down at her. She sensed his power.

“I like to see you like this.”

He liked to see Aerith  _ underneath _ . He liked to see Aerith want this Cloud more than ever before. And it was true, Aerith did, and she kept her eyes open, watching his movements.

His fingers were laced with hers, shoving her down into the bed with his weight and strength. What happened to the Cloud who loves the feeling of Aerith clutching his back? Or the sloppy kisses on the lips as they moved their hips in time which each other? He felt far away, staring down with hunger in his eyes, like his only desire was to give her a good time.

But she wasn't complaining.

Her grip tighten, nails into his hands, back arching. This Cloud was different, and she could get used to it. He lowered his head, growling a bit, his lips grazing her neck at first. His lips turned into his whole mouth, devouring Aerith as she cried out in pleasure. The rocking of the bed disappeared from her ears, she lost senses of the world around her, and it seemed like only Cloud existed in these moments. Words stumbled from her mouth, but he somehow understood her cries for wanting more and how she wanted it. The feeling he gave her was incredible and unlike any other times, and of course ladies finish first.

Aerith never heard herself more than tonight. She cried for more, to keep going and make the feeling last forever. But Cloud was just about finished too, sending a final wave of pleasure through her body. 

He moved a hand to beside her head on the bed, freeing her red hands, leaning down to her lips to kiss her for a few moments. She moved away in order to catch her breath, eyes tiredly opening.

“You alright?” He whispered, still catching his breath.

“Cloud..” she groaned. “Where did that come from?”

He tilted his head, “What? I...thought you would like it. I don't know…I'm sorry. I got carried away.”

“No!” She jolted up, “No Cloud, I loved it.”

“Your hands are all red, Aerith!” He complained. “I pushed too hard…”

“I wouldn't be surprised if there's an imprint in the bed…” she murmured, lifting her arms to go around his neck. “I forgot what was going on for a moment…all that existed was you.”

“R-really?” He stuttered, being pulled down into Aerith.

“Yeah.”

“God, I fucking pounded you,” he grinned, embracing her for a kiss and falling on the bed, their bodies tangling up again. Aerith only hoped that he would be ready for another round like that later tonight.


End file.
